The Ghost and the Priest
by BakaHebi-kun
Summary: Rokudaime Hokagesama is irritated by a ghost on the nearby mountains will the dolphin priest exorcise or fell in love with him? Kaka x Iru... rated M for the language
1. Chapter 1

**Author: CalciumFluoride a.k.a BakaHebi-kun**

**Pairings: As usual… Kakashi and Iruka and side pairing Sasu x Naru as Neko-chan requested**

**Summary: Rokudaime Hokage-sama is irritated by a ghost on the nearby mountains; will the dolphin priest exorcise or fell in love with him? Kaka x Iru**

**Warnings: Extreme fluff and YAOI**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'll be writing this up if I own Naruto? Moreover, if I DID, there'll be a lot of YAOI and Shounen-ai in it. **

**The ideas were from Neko-chan who saw my (actually) doodle-drawing of unmasked Kakashi in ghost version and (oh-so-sexy) hair loose Iruka in priest version with Kakashi hugging him from the back. Blame me if the grammar sucks… and the plot's boring… English is not my first language. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Ghost and the Priest pt.1**

In Konohagakure, near the mountains behind the Hokage Faces Statues, lives an unfortunate ghoul who was sealed after the death of the fifth Hokage. In fact, this spirit didn't kill the Hokage, but got killed by another person who killed his lover (AN: confusing enough??). This so-called lover of his was re-incarnated and stayed in a person form.

That's why this ghost nearly never rests and harasses people who stay nearby. Says that he searched everywhere for his lover who is nowhere to be found yet. The reason why he was not able to re-incarnate as a person anymore is his one and only lover, he needs him to be around.

This fact, however, was heard by many people… including… the very… very angry and irritated Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-sama.

_Hokage-sama's office_

"RAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!! DAMMIT!!" Naruto roared throughout his huge mission-giving room. Sasuke, the jounin, who is in there waiting for his next mission, jumped and was stunned and speechless from the Hokage's sudden reaction.

"Hokage-sama?" Sasuke called. Naruto angrily search for another mission scroll he had prepared for Sasuke while shouting: "We have to re-incarnate this ghost immediately! Sasuke!"

He threw the scroll up high towards his rival. Sasuke jumped gracefully and with much elegance landed on the floor to catch it then opened it to read it mindfully. "I want you to do this mission to find a professional priest that can exorcise this stupid ghost completely, Sasuke-san…" the Hokage said in half anger. With that, Sasuke's off.

_Konohagakure praying temple_

The raven-haired man arrived in front of the temple, carrying his mission scroll on one hand. 'This is the sign that I have been assigned to a mission, I have to carry this throughout the entire time and then give it to the chief priest' he thought and then made his way inside the temple.

As he walked towards the entrance, he saw a young priest sweeping the temple's garden, ignoring everything around him except the wind and the dried leaves that fell. Sasuke stared at the young monk intently 'he seems familiar for me, though… especially that hair color…' he thought and then shrugged it off, continuing his way inside the temple.

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

The low-pitched bell of the temple echoed, followed by 'ohm's' from the young monks' chants. Sasuke shuddered… no offense, but that just sounds freaky… way beyond freaky he should say….

The grown-up avenger arrived in front of the temple's chief and bowed onto his knees, showing great respect. The chief, still having his back on Sasuke, asked the youngster.

"What brings you here, young lad?" the old man asked. Sasuke sat up as he saw the old man's hand waving up and down, signing that that is enough for bowing.

"I am here because of a mission" Sasuke answered calmly as he sat down lotus position. The old priest slowly turns his head towards Sasuke's direction and requested another answer "you were assigned to search for a priest to exorcise the ghost, were you?"

Sasuke was surprised that the chief could guess his mission. "Yes" he answered, trying to keep himself calm. The priest smiled "I know exactly who you should look for" and then he walked towards a 20 years old cleric, whispering something about 'a young priest who is interested in the ghost topic' (AN: Sasuke have sharp ears, y' know… :P)

Not more than 5 minutes, the younger priest brought in someone (in Sasuke's surprise) that was sweeping the garden. Sasuke observed the sweeper from head to toe; he looked exactly the same as his academy teacher, back when he was 12. Scarred nose, tan skin, brunette and polite… the only difference is that he has his hair loose.

"Lad, I brought you the new and specialized priest… Umino Iruka…"

_Back in Rokudaime's office_

The grown-up Kyuubi vessel groaned and roared in boredom. What took his rival, HIS mission-expert Sasuke so long? It's only a D-ranked mission and its easy… just go to the Konoha temple and—

The door creaked open with Sasuke pushing it with half his body. The blond looked back with a happy grin, knowing that it was Sasuke who came in "Sasuke-san!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke who is in the hall.

"Hokage-sama… I brought the priest you have been looking for" Naruto stopped and looked behind the raven man… to find… his… academy teacher??

"Yoroshiku…" the priest bowed in front of the Rokudaime, along with his stuff on his back. Naruto was confused, how could…

"Naruto-sama…" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "He's not our Iruka-sensei… he might look like him, but this priest is just a normal priest like usual priest (AN: oh boy…)… I guarantee it, I was also shocked at first, even freaked out when I saw him, and I dealt with it along the way while I talked with him…"

Naruto whispered –or hissed- back "Sasuke, look at him! I mean—!" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke putting his one finger onto Naruto's soft lips. "Deal with it…" Sasuke ended the conversation, with Hokage Naruto blushing.

The Rokudaime looked at the youngster in front of him. 'This boy really looked like Iruka-sensei… but, remembering what happened to my sensei, I just couldn't stand it…' he thought. Sasuke noticed Naruto's sad face and then went up to him once more, calming the blond down a bit. Sasuke pulled him back and have his own private talk, not letting the young monk to hear their conversation.

"Naruto-sama… Iruka-sensei was indeed assassinated 7 years ago, back when we were 18. It is also said that Kakashi went out to avenge him but also got killed by an accident. There's no need to worry over it, actually…" Sasuke calmly and soothingly whispered on Naruto's ear, the blond blushed again. He knew that Sasuke was right… no need to worry over such things.

The Rokudaime sighed. "Come with me…" he ordered the certain brunette priest. "And uh… Sasuke-san…" Sasuke stopped, what order do the Hokage want him to do? "Stay outside, please… I need to have a private talk with this priest" Naruto said, looking away. Sasuke mentally pouted at the order.

_Inside Rokudaime's office_

Rokudaime made his way back to his chair and sat comfortably, ignoring the Iruka-priest for a second and then back to him. Naruto sat up with both his hand holding his face, sighing. The young priest gulped.

"Tell me your name…" Naruto ordered.

"Umino Iruka, Hokage-sama…" Iruka answered timidly. 'WTH?? Even the name's the same?!' Naruto mentally freaked out, he never expected that even the name's copied. Trying to keep himself calm, Rokudaime asks another question.

"How old are you? You look really young for your age as a priest… and even much taller than I am (AN: Naruto is 168cm Sasuke is 170cm Iruka is 171cm), even though it only differs by 3 cm's" Naruto demanded. The priest blushed, knowing that the Rokudaime's Kyuubi chakra's increasing a bit in a nervous manner.

"I'm actually only 5 years older than Sasuke-san, Hokage-sama" Iruka replied. Naruto was indeed mentally freaked out. Before he could faint of the 'freaked out chain reaction' Naruto think about another question to ask.

"Tell me about your past…" he requested, hopefully it would decreases his 'freaked out' reaction.

"Hai…" Iruka replied politely. "But promise me you won't freak out, Hokage-sama…"

He did, he just tried to hide it from the priest….

"Well, here goes… I don't really know when I was born… I just know that I have been here for 5 years" he explained. Still trying to keep himself down, Naruto keep listening on his explanation. "The chief priest told me that I was revived by a—"

"Wait… what?!" Naruto jumped.

"I was revived…" Iruka repeated his words again. Naruto silenced. That explains it.

"Continue…" the Hokage ordered.

"I was revived by a young monk who found me near the cliffs"

"Does he know you?"

"Uh… no…"

"Do you remember me, then?"

"… I don't remember anything about you, Hokage-sama… all I know is that you are the Hokage…" the blond lost his words. His sensei doesn't even remember what happened to himself that day, when he was assassinated by a shinobi from neighboring village. With that, Naruto tried his best to get his sensei recalled his memories back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, remember?? Your most annoying, self-abusive, stubborn, spoiled, hungry-of-ramen student (and sometimes brat)??" Naruto said, trying to get his sensei's memories back. After a few seconds of thinking, Iruka shook his head "I never remembered that I have a student…" With disappointment and a little bit of 'stabbing' on the head, the Rokudaime looked down… he can't get his sensei's memories back.

Wait… the ghost on the mountains…

"Iruka-san…" Naruto called.

"Hai…"

"Tell me why are you interested in the ghost in the mountains!" the Rokudaime asked (almost shouting) enthusiastically. Iruka looked up with a blush; he knew the Hokage would ask a question about that.

"Hokage-sama… I… just feel… like…" Iruka couldn't make this sentence fast; he felt a hole on his stomach, afraid and taken aback.

"Iruka-san?" Iruka put in his best effort to make his sentence completed.

"I just feel like I have some connection with this so-called ghost in the mountains, Hokage-sama… I really do…" the young priest answered. Naruto, who is still slow, let his mind absorbed it a bit then came up with a decision.

"Why don't you go now, Iruka-san?" Naruto throw a mission scroll to him.

"Eh?" Iruka caught it and read it thoroughly.

"You said that you have connection to this so-called ghost, right?? So I want you to go now, finish the mission for me even though you are not a ninja or a shinobi, but you are a specialized priest…"

"I…" Iruka said, looking up.

"Just do the mission, I'll give you a reward for your temple afterwards" the Hokage said as he motioned Iruka out of his room calmly. Sasuke, who was outside the room, froze. As Iruka was motioned outside by Naruto, he closed the door (almost slamming) after the priest is gone.

"So, how did the conversation went?" Naruto yelped and looked back to see Sasuke cleaning his nails with a filing (AN: just to make it look good… an Uchiha have to keep their dignity), feet sweetly resting on top of the mission desk. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who is blushing against the door.

"And… w-wha.. a-are… y-y-you d-doing h-here?" the blonde's voice trembling, he was too afraid and freaked out from firstly Iruka and then Sasuke who appears sitting on the Hokage's mission desk.

"Well? I was actually waiting for you…" Sasuke answered, walking towards his rival. Naruto stepped backward, he felt something uncomfortable within himself and the raven. Sasuke throw his arms out and then wrapped Naruto with it tightly (more like intimate embrace, in fact).

"Calm down, my dobe…" the blonde could feel his face burns, Sasuke rarely call him like that since they were separated from their times together by Orochimaru. Naruto, without second thought, hugged Sasuke back… even tighter….

"Sasuke-kun…" the Rokudaime sighed; he knew he wouldn't win against his little jounin (AN: actually, the rank doesn't matter that much when it came to them…). "By the way, Hokage-sama…"

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed in answer

"He's Iruka-sensei… isn't he?"

"I… guess so… Sasuke…"

"Then, he should really go to the ghost. They said that this spirit has a silver hair…" the blonde think about it twice before he replies.

"Did Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei made love to each other?" was the stupidest question Naruto will ever ask.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- Part One End -----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: CalciumFluoride a.k.a BakaHebi-kun**

**Pairings: As usual… Kakashi and Iruka and side pairing Sasu x Naru as Neko-chan requested**

**Summary: Rokudaime Hokage-sama is irritated by a ghost on the nearby mountains; will the dolphin priest exorcise or fell in love with him? Kaka x Iru**

**Warnings: Extreme fluff and YAOI and may contain traces of OOCness… some harsh language too ;**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'll be writing this up if I own Naruto? Moreover, if I DID, there'll be a lot of YAOI and Shounen-ai in it. **

**Neko-chan… forgive me for not making this a one-shot, I'm really sorry TTTT' I couldn't help myself for not submitting the… 'first' part… Moushiwake arimasen, ttebayo… TTTT'**

**Readers and reviewers, thank you for the reviews. It is really appreciated and please keep on supporting. Forgive me if this part came up really slow and long because I have major writer's block in this fic ; so as the "KakaIru in School" one… gomennasai… I'll upload the third fic as soon as I passed the writer's block, I promise **

**And the problem is, I can't get this story short… (the only reason why I didn't make the doujinshi out of this because it is long and complicated…). Anyhow, I have to keep this fic 6-page short only ;**

**

* * *

**

**The Ghost and the Priest pt.2**

_>>Iruka's current position_

As he neared the Hokage Faces Statues, Iruka walked gracefully up the hill and then rests in the middle of his journey. He absent-mindedly reached for his bread he brought this morning and ate it beneath a tree, enjoying the cool breeze which blew from the south.

'This ghost lives not in South… he live on the Northern part…' Iruka recalled to the scroll the Hokage gave him while taking another chew on his bread. 'I guess I have to be really careful for this mission, since it'll have me exorcising and be alerted of some of certain ghost' he thought, concentrating on his current mission.

---

Hiding his presence, he flew silently to the young man. Hissing of spirit sounds and light sky blue-hued spirit balls and aura followed him as he fly from tree to tree. A glint of silver hair can be seen if you look closely at him. He was indeed… the ghost… the spirit that had not been re-incarnated yet… and he's stalking the brunette young priest.

Still hiding his presence, he flew closer to the cleric… right above the tree he was seating beneath.

---

Iruka felt a gust of cold air on his lungs. The air blew calmly, but… it doesn't feel nice to him... not nice at all. Iruka got onto his feet as fast as he could, looking up observantly.

No ghost.

He sighed; it must be himself being paranoid, it was his first assignment to exorcise after all. Iruka turned back to go to his comfortable tree before—

"So here's another priest, eh?" the ghost stated clearly like it's behind Iruka, saying that into his ear. When Iruka turned back again, there's nobody. His nerves suddenly told him to be alert and he did. He took out his exorcising tag and stick.

'Crap…' he thought 'it got me first…' he swore in his mind. 'It's good at hiding his presence since I didn't sense it at all, even though it's behind me… and I assume this spirit's a guy, judging from his voice and his way of speaking'

"Iruka… was it?" the dolphin's heart skipped in shock, the ghost is again speaking behind him. Iruka turned his body yet again AND this time… the spirit did not get away, but stay in his place with light-blue aura still floating around him. The tanned monk was stunned to find that the ghost's eye mismatched. One is red, much more like the Uchiha clan Sharingan and the other was dark blue, nearly black. But no face or body was revealed, only the eye.

Iruka took a defensive stance and moved backwards 5 steps away to keep the distance between himself and the spirit. Realizing that the ghost knew his name, he asked.

"Where did you found out who I am?" Iruka asked. Even though the ghost's face is unseen, Iruka could tell that he's smirking that his lower eyelids arched up, making it looked like a crescent. Iruka, was yet mortified and disturbed.

In just a split second, the ghost is already in front of him; cupping his right cheek with those blue auras he called 'hand'. Iruka's heart did a back flip; he could feel his cheeks burned with flame and fear. How did he do that?

"You kind of remind me of my lover back then…" he said solemnly, face showing sadness and yet… iniquity. 'How fast did he change his mood?' Iruka asked himself. "Does that have to do with me?" the dolphin countered with the tone of asking.

The spirit's eye widened, blue auras went back into his body. He flew backward, slowly disappearing. This time, Iruka's eyes went wide, knowing the ghost preparing for an escape.

"No, WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" too late… he's gone…. The dolphin hit the free air with his clenched fist, resembling that he's irritated. 'What a stupid ghost… he didn't even an--!' Iruka didn't get to finish his thoughts; a feeling of cold lips touched the back of his neck. He turned back to find that it was the ghost, yet he could tell that the ghost smiled because of the sun shone on his shaped, blue face.

With that, the ghost disappeared into thin air, leaving a shock Iruka alone. 'h-he… kissed my… neck' Iruka's calm face slowly turned into a red face filled with rage and anger, he then shouted something a priest shouldn't say in their whole life.

"YOU FUCKING FREAKING BASTARD spirit!!! YOU SHALL NOT BE IN THIS WORLD NO LONGER FOR I WILL KILL YOU AND CURSE YOU AND GROUND YOU AND SEAL YOU AND TORTURE YOU AND REINCARNATE YOU TO CLONE YOU AND KILL ALL OF YOUR REINCARNATED FUCKING CLONES UNTIL THE DAY YOU NEVER EVER REINCARNATE FOREVER AGAIN!!!!!" he shouted on top of his breath (AN: ok, maybe even worse than that… --') with his hand fisted in the air and his feet stomping wildly in the ground like a mad person without a reason.

The ghost, still hiding behind one of many trees, silently gave himself a self-satisfied smirk before he went back to his grave. 'Young priests have to watch their language nowadays, eh?' he thought.

---

As the night came over to the land, Iruka slept in his made-up tent, dreaming of a certain silver-haired… shinobi??

"_Who are you?" Iruka asked in his dream. The person smiled and then walked towards him. This certain Shinobi's image appeared to be a man around 25 to 28 years old. Iruka felt a strange feeling he never had before… a butterfly in his stomach starts to flutter its wings. He felt that he have known this person before… but when?_

"_Do I ever know you?" he asked again. The person reached out his arm and held Iruka's neck, bringing it forward and places his lips on Iruka's forehead. The dolphin felt this 'warmth' covering him… his whole body… and his heartbeat taking a faster rate than before. "Who exactly are you?" Iruka asked again to the person._

_The shinobi pulled away, looking deep at the dolphin's dark chocolate eyes. Iruka get to see this man's face before he said his name. It was pale, like snow in the winter, a scar ran down on his left eye from the eyebrow to his cheek and his nose looked like it had broken before… and his hair… gray? No… more like metallic gray hue… silver hair…._

"_I'm Kakashi… Hatake Kakashi…" the shinobi stole a quick dreamy kiss from the tan-skinned priest. Iruka was speechless… 'A kiss? In a dream? Why does it felt so familiar with this Kakashi person? Like… I have felt it million times before… with him… who is he??'_

"_I'm Iruka… Umino Iruka, if you please…" Kakashi stole yet another kiss from the brunette before disappearing, leaving Iruka alone. Then he realized something. Is he really 'Iruka'?. 'Who am I actually? Have I met him before?'_

---

The sun came shining in the morning. It beamed throughout the whole forest, including the inside of Iruka's tent. The light slowly shone on Iruka's sleepy eyes.

Iruka woke up in his little tent and felt a watery smell came from the forest. He looked outside after he stretched out in the tent to see what happened last night. The surroundings are wet, like it had soaked through a heavy rain. 'Did it rain? I must've been really sleepy and slept real tight last night that I didn't hear it' he thought to himself 'and I slept long enough, judging from the sun, it must be 9 or 10 in the morning'

As he went back to his tent, he packed his things up (including the wet tent) and then continued his journey to the ghost's place. Recalling to the ghost, Iruka grab his priest exorcising stick and went off on his own, heading North.

Meanwhile, the ghost from yesterday saw him walking towards the direction to his grave and then followed him from behind silently. Not long, Iruka looked back with the feeling of being stalked by someone. Ignoring it, Iruka then continued to his original destination.

Seemed that the stalking doesn't end there yet… the ghost continued to fly silently behind him. Iruka, feeling being followed again, took a faster step. The ghost followed him again with a faster rate. Irritated, Iruka ran up the hill, leaving his so-called stalker behind.

'Aaww… he doesn't wanna play with me' the ghost silently pouted, yet still stalking the dolphin up the hill.

15 minutes later

Iruka panted heavily, cheeks red as tomato. He had been running for the last 5 minutes and rested himself for around 9 minutes with 1 minute used to watch his surroundings, making sure that there's no one followed him from behind.

"Yo!" Iruka looked up and screamed throughout the forest, scared and shocked. He fell to a tree trunk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!" he asked, half-yelling and mortified, hands holding the tree trunk for support.

"Well? I still want to play with you" the ghost answered playfully with his eyes arched up to make a really gorgeous crescent.

"No. Fucking. Way. I. Want. To" Iruka said in response, waving his fingers sideways with one hand still on the tree trunk.

"Aww, come on…" the ghost said, landing in front of Iruka. "We'll have fun!"

Iruka freaked.

"Iruka?"

"Hell… no… fucking… WAY!!!" he emphasized the word 'way' (yelled it out loud) towards the ghost and he stood straight up on his feet, running away from the ghost as fast as he could. 'He indeed act and looked like my old Iruka…'

Another 15 minutes later

Iruka yet again rested on another tree trunk with his one arm holding him up for support, he spent the whole 15 minutes running this time, knowing that the ghost would get him again.

'Iruka, now heave up… you don't want yourself to be--!' didn't finish his thought, Iruka was yet again freaked by the spirit. This time, he succeeded to make the ghost struggling on the ground uncontrollably because he pasted an exorcising tag on his head.

"Waaah!! Aaaah!! It buuuurns!!" the spirit shouted, holding his head. Iruka gave himself a contented sigh and ran away again.

"You'll pay for this!!" he could hear the ghost screamed at him as he ran up the hill again. 'I have to do that to you just to make you stay in place, so don't ask' Iruka said mentally and sarcastically at him.

30 minutes later

Iruka made it up the hill, but yet, he found not any shrine of the ghost's. Instead, he found an open field like a plain with a cool breeze blowing from the west. He fell onto his knees, keeping himself straight up. He then fell over to the grass from the tiredness of running.

Iruka rested on the grass on his side, leaving his long, tied-up brunette hair spread loosely on the grass and let his body do everything it wanted until it found itself comfortable. He felt an urge to sleep coming from the back of his mind. 'No, no, no… it's still in the morning, no… don't sleep… don't… no… don't… sleep……'

Iruka dozed off without his own recognition.

---

The ghost searched for Iruka from the tracks the dolphin left on the ground. 'Urgh… where could he be?' he asked himself mentally, half irritated because the dolphin ran too fast.

He made it to the place where Iruka dozed off, but hasn't noticed the dolphin yet. 'Iruka-kun wa doko ga??' he thought to himself and then looked around. He found the dolphin lying on the grass by his side. The ghost's eyes widened, did the dolphin died? He flew towards Iruka, making sure if he was okay… 'If he dies, it's my fault' he cursed himself.

After checking the other man's vital condition, he then materialized, taking a form of a human and stood on his feet. He took Iruka in his strong arms, bridal style, and then carried him back into the forest.

**-------------------------------------------------------------- > Part Two End ------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
